The Best Day of the Year
by iguessthisismyname12
Summary: Everyone knows Jade has a kinky side. But this is about the day she (and everyone else) discovered it. Lemons and such.


Jade West was not a in a good mood. Well, she was usually not in a good mood, but today's bad mood was special. Today's bad mood was because it was her 16th birthday. She always hated her birthday. Every year, it was some form of public humiliation. When she was six, she accidently sat on a piece of her chocolate cake. When she was twelve, she got her period in the middle of her birthday dinner. And she still tries to block the memories of last year's trip to the Seaworld with Beck. Dolphins are _way_ too friendly. So this year she told everyone she didn't want to do anything for her birthday. So far, it was going well. Her parents had barely acknowledged her, but that's not really different from any other day. None of her "friends" had woken her up with any phone calls or text messages, not even Cat. But there was one person she was nervous about. Beck. No matter what she told him, he would refuse and do whatever he wanted anyway.

"_No way babe," he said, shaking his head, "If it's my beautiful girlfriend's birthday, I'm doing whatever I can to make it the best day of the year."_

That's how they ended up at Seaworld last year. But still, he hadn't even called her this morning, so maybe he finally got the message. Or maybe he's planning something later. She took a deep breath as she opened the doors to Hollywood Arts. As she walked down the hallway, people acted as though it was any other day. She saw her friends gathered around Tori's locker. They smiled in her direction, but no one seemed to be up to anything.

"Hey Jade, you look nice today." Andre said as she walked towards them. He seemed a little more chipper than usual.

"I like your boots!" Cat exclaimed.

"Your hair is so nice!" Tori chimed in.

"Your skin is positively radiant!" Robbie blurted suddenly.

Jade stopped and looked at them. Something was off. Their smiles were too wide, their posture was too rigid, and they were complimenting her. But there was no mention of her birthday, and there seemed to be nothing behind their backs. What were they up to?

Wait, where was Beck? Just as she got ready to turn around and walk away, there was a shout of "HAAAAAAAAAPPY BIIIIIRTHDAY!" and a pair of tan arms grabbed her out of nowhere.

"Did you really think I wasn't gonna do anything for your birthday?" Beck smiled as he kissed her cheek. Fuck.

"Fine," she sighed, wriggling away from him, "what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing big," his smile had grown even bigger, "we just wrote you a song that we'll perform later. But first, BIRTHDAY SPANKS!"

Her eyes widened. "You can't be serious." she said as she backed away slowly.

"Oh yes I am." Beck laughed as he rubbed his hands together, "We do this for everyone's birthday."

Jade tried to make a run for it, but as soon as she took a step, Tori and Cat had already wrestled her to the ground. She tried to squirm around and get up, but Andre was holding her shoulders to make sure she didn't go anywhere. She exhaled and gave up. Beck leaned over her and tried to ignore how good her ass looked from his angle.

"Ok, you just get 16 spanks. They aren't going to hurt, so try not to move around. Alright?"

She nodded her head, and a few seconds later she felt his hand come down with a loud smack. Everyone was counting the spanks aloud, and suddenly she felt a warmth between her legs. Seriously, right now? She was getting turned on now, in front all her friends? Today was a bad day to good commando. She tried to ignore how good Beck's had felt on her ass and squirmed to keep from moaning.

"Don't move. Stay still and take it."Why the fuck did those words make her even wetter? She bit her lip lightly to keep quiet.

Beck noticed her face getting redder. And was she rolling her hips a little, or was he imagining that? He tried to ignore how much it turned him on to see her at his mercy like this, but it was getting harder and harder. Wait, was that a moan?

Jade silently scolded herself for moaning, but her friends' counting had drowned it out. She only had eight spanks left, but for some reason Beck was slapping her ass harder and harder with every spank. Which was getting her wetter and wetter. She felt a pressure building in stomach. Fuck, not now.

"TWELVE!" That last one stung a little bit. She arched her back slightly.

"THIRTEEN!" She bit her lip even harder. This cannot happen right now.

"FOURTEEN!" This time she raised her hips to meet Beck's hand. Why did this feel so good?

"FIFTEEN!" Oh no, this was happening. The pressure building her was ready to explode.

"SIXTEEN!"

"Beck!" She moaned and shuddered as she came, feeling her soaked pussy scrape across the rough fabric of her jeans. Fuck, that felt so good. She panted and waited for her breath to slow down.

"Uh, Jade?"

She opened her eyes to find Andre staring down at her. Fuck. She had just come in front of all her friends. She immediately got up and brushed herself off. Maybe they hadn't noticed. She looked around. Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes. Even Beck.

"Did you just…" Tori began, unsure of what word to use.

"Jadey! Beck made you cum!" Cat exclaimed, beaming at her.

Oh god. This cannot be happening. She immediately turned around and ran down the hallway. Everyone stared after her.

"Well, I guess we can forget about that song." Andre said.

"Jade?" Beck checked around the black box theater. Jade usually hid in the janitor's closet, but when things got really bad she hid in the black box. He discovered that the day he kissed Tori. Suddenly, he heard shifting above him. She was hiding in the tech booth. He climbed the ladder to find Jade scrunched up in a ball, looking sadder than ever. He grimaced a little. Boy, had he messed up.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he began, "I tried to keep it low key this year, and I figured since we do that for everyone's birthday you wouldn't mind."

Jade's eyes stayed down. "I didn't mind. But I guess you already know that."

"Yeah," Beck paused, trying to tread carefully, "what was up with that? You know, what happened…afterward."

"I don't really know," Jade furrowed her brows, "I guess it was just a defense mechanism."

"No that wasn't Jade, come on." Beck said quietly, "you know what that was."

"Fine," Jade sighed, "I liked it. A lot. Way more than I probably should." She hugged her knees towards her chest as she avoided Beck's gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me you were into stuff like that?" Beck's voice was somehow soothing. Damn him.

"I didn't want you to think I was a weirdo or a slut."

Beck laughed. "Jade, you already are weirdo, but I love that about you. And I'm the only person you've ever had sex with. There's no way I'd think you were a slut."

"But it would turn me on if you called me one. God, I'm so fucked up."

"Hey," Beck said softly, "You're not fucked up. You just like what you like. And honestly, I'm into this stuff too."

Jade's eye's looked up to meet his. His warm brown eyes were staring straight at her and he was grinning shyly.

"You are?"

"Yeah," he answered, scooting towards her, "I love feeling like you're mine and no one else's. In fact…"

He leaned in to kiss her. But the kiss wasn't their usually slow, deep make out style. His tongue went into her mouth immediately, asserting his dominance, massaging her tongue lightly. He bit down on her bottom lip.

"You're mine,' he uttered into her mouth, "all mine." His hands had slowly begun to work their way up her shirt. He pulled her bra down and began playing with the nipples. Suddenly, he pulled them hard. She gasped. They both looked at each other. There was something very exciting about this, but also very scary.

He smirked at her. His hand suddenly snaked down to her jeans. They dipped under the waistband and began slowly stroking at her lips.

"No panties?" he whispered huskily into her ear, "such a bad girl." He bit down on her earlobe.

She moaned in response. How was he so good at this? His fingers began working their way in and out of her. She was even wetter than before.

"Mmm, you're so wet for me." He said as kissed along the side of her neck. "You want this so bad."

"Uh-huh" Jade moaned at as his fingers went even deeper.

"You're my dirty little whore." He rubbed her clit for emphasis.

"Yeah." She said breathlessly.

"My nasty little slut." He continued as he began to pull her pants off.

"Mmmph." She felt like her whole body was on fire. Suddenly, he stopped. She looked up at him, whining slightly at the loss of contact. He was fiddling with his fly, trying to get his pants down. But the look in his eyes was what turned her on even more. He was staring at her as though he was ready to devour her. She had never seen him look like that before.

Suddenly, he grabbed her hips and flipped her so she was on her knees.

"You ready?" he asked, slowly rubbing his tip against her entrance. She moaned. Suddenly, he gave her a hard slap on the ass. "Answer me slut!"

"Fuck!" she moaned, "yes, I'm so ready for you!"

"That's right," he groaned out, sinking slowly into her. He began moving slowly in and out of her, watching they way her body moved under him.

"Faster!" she snapped at him. There was another slap, much harder this time.

"Magic word?" he smirked down at her.

"Please?"

He chuckled to himself before going faster. He usually would try not to go too fast, he was really big and didn't want to hurt Jade, but something told him that this time she wouldn't mind. He grabbed a chunk of her hair for leverage and began pounding into her.

"Ah! Ah! Oh god!" Jade cried out as she felt his fist tighten in her hair. He had never done that before. But fuck, it felt so good. There was another smack on her ass. She bit her lip.

"You don't say any other name but mine," he gritted his teeth, going even harder than before, "you got that, slut?"

"Mmm, yes Beck!" she shouted. He was going even deeper than before, and she was loving every second of it. Suddenly, she felt the pressure build again.

"Beck!" she cried out, "I'm coming!"

Sunddely, his hand fisted her hair even tighter and as he pistoned into her at lightning speed. She was making mewling sounds, and they were getting higher and higher.

"That's it," he said. His voice sounded deeper and hoarse, "Take this dick like the nasty slut you are! Cum on my cock you dirty bitch!" he began smacking her ass several times. She was going over the edge.

"Beck!" she screamed as she came for the second time that day. Which of course was followed by his cum spurting into her. Thank god for the pill. The both stayed silent, breathing heavily and grinning like idiots.

"That was…" Beck began, unable to form a complete thought, "wow. Just wow."

"Right?" Jade laughed, "we gotta do that more often."

He pulled her close and kissed her softly. "So did you enjoy your birthday gift?"

"Definitely."


End file.
